There are already a large number of documents showing distributor applicators of a fluid or pasty cosmetic product such as a mascara.
These distributor applicators generally include:                a body including a container for the said cosmetic product with a neck threaded externally and with a wiper.        an applicator of the said cosmetic product including a head forming a means of closing the said applicator, the said head being typically threaded inside so as to cooperate with the said neck by screwing to ensure sealed closing of the said body, a stem attached by its upper extremity to said head and by its lower extremity to a means of application. Typically, the container is generally a plastic molded part, the wiper being a separate part, typically in polyethylene or elastomer, clipped, glued or welded in the neck. The wiper is typically of a diameter chosen to allow passage of the stem and to wring out the means of application, for example a blush soaked in the product to apply, each time the applicator is taken from the container.        
For information on applicator distributors, those described in the following French patents may be cited: FR 2 850 549, FR 2 796 532, FR 2 796 530, FR 2 779 041, FR 2 771 907, FR 2 762 494, FR 2 745 481, FR 2 648 686 and FR 2 627 068.